


The Wedding

by bryergrace



Category: DreamSMP, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryergrace/pseuds/bryergrace
Summary: ranboo and tubbos wedding following thre death of tommy.
Kudos: 40





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> imma keep writing angst bc that’s all i have left.

it’s tubbo and ranboos wedding day, ranboo was still grieving, as was most of the server. how could tommt have died in their watch, he was just a kid. ranboo and tubbo and decided to continue on with the wedding, and tubbo seemed different.

he had a right to obviously his best friend had passed away only a few weeks prior. they both dressed in suits, slowly still sad. 

and as the time came upon them, ranboo stood at the alter waiting for tubbo to walk down the aisle. they couldn’t believe they were doing this, it felt wrong somehow. 

tubbo walked slowly down the aisle, Sam Nook beside him, it only felt right. he was the closest thing to a father tommy ever had, and by extension that meant tubbo as well. and when they both reached the alter sam bent over to tubbo ear.

“i’m so sorry tommy isn’t here today, but he would have been so happy for you tubbo. now go up there and make that boy proud.” and tubbos eyes teared up once more.

they went through the motions until they got to the “i do’s”. “Ranboo, will you take tubbo to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and through health, old or young, and vow to never leave this man, even after death?” tubbo and ranboo had asked the priest, George, to change the vows just a bit at the end, why should the people we live leave us after death? 

ranboo had spoken his i do, and when the question came upon tubbo, he knew his answer but he looked around, wishing his best friend was in the crowd as he spotted a chair, an empty one.

“Big Man Tommy, Best Man, Best Friend, Loved By All” and tubbo shook out a laugh as tears fell. Tommy would have hated that sign. 

tubbo looked back at Ranboo, “Of course i do.” and they hugged. shaky breaths leaving their throats. It seemed for just a money, that it would be okay, that Tommy was watching over them.


End file.
